User talk:FusionFall123
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to User:FusionFall123. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Omernoy121 (Talk) 14:48, May 31, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. Replying to the Message you left for Roads Hey, I know you asked Roads and I'm not sure if he has answered you yet but... No need to ask. You only need to ask if you want your stuff featured or if you want to use someones item that doesn't say it is free to use without permission. Welcome to the wiki :) ET |Was |Here!!! 09:58, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Replying to the message you sent for Roads Well yeah? You can also make a series with you getting Trix or whatever, making aliens, or your own Omnitrix. Welcome by the way. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:00, August 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Help As a matter of fact, I do remember seeing you on canon. So here's how things work here. Go to the Page Creation Portal and make your fan fiction pages. If you need any help, either ask one of the admins or leave a message here. Fine. You don't need a logo, and you don't even need your own aliens. My series is famous here, and it hardly has any original aliens. In fact, mine only follows Ben and Co. It doesn't even need original characters. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 11:58, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I didn't say you can't have a logo. I said you didn't need a logo. Plus, check out these forums, the Policies, the Manual of Style, and the FAQ. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 12:48, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Plus, you don't even need to make a series. Lots of people think it's necessary to make an episode, but it's not. Just write an episode or two, see how people like it, (I recommend dialogue format,) and then make your series. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 12:50, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I never delete pages without a good reason. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 12:55, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Alien 10 main villains I might know who it is.... Sunder. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:42, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Tell me on :). Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE Crossover Epic! Can we do it, like on the 26th? [[User:Dan Tennyson|'R']][[User blog:Dan Tennyson|'A']][[User talk:Dan Tennyson|'I']][[User:Dan Tennyson|'N']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Stan 14|'B']][[w:c:Dan 10|'O']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Random 10|'W']] 20:16, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Crossover with Alien 10 Um, your series. [[User:Dan Tennyson|'R']][[User blog:Dan Tennyson|'A']][[User talk:Dan Tennyson|'I']][[User:Dan Tennyson|'N']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Stan 14|'B']][[w:c:Dan 10|'O']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Random 10|'W']] 13:13, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I thought we were doing Jack 10. I thought we're doing Jack 10? [[User:Dan Tennyson|'R']][[User blog:Dan Tennyson|'A']][[User talk:Dan Tennyson|'I']][[User:Dan Tennyson|'N']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Stan 14|'B']][[w:c:Dan 10|'O']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Random 10|'W']] 13:56, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure, and Fan List. Okay, that sounds good. Can you add your Signiture to my series, Stan 14, Jack 10, Random 10, and Dan 10? Thanks. [[User:Dan Tennyson|'R']][[User blog:Dan Tennyson|'A']][[User talk:Dan Tennyson|'I']][[User:Dan Tennyson|'N']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Stan 14|'B']][[w:c:Dan 10|'O']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Random 10|'W']] 14:00, August 24, 2011 (UTC) When should we have it? It will probaly be in Season 3 for Jack 10. Oh, and guess what? I'm confirming a fourth series. :D :D :D [[User:Dan Tennyson|'R']][[User blog:Dan Tennyson|'A']][[User talk:Dan Tennyson|'I']][[User:Dan Tennyson|'N']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Stan 14|'B']][[w:c:Dan 10|'O']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Random 10|'W']] 14:05, August 24, 2011 (UTC) We're settled. Okay. Good luck with your series. [[User:Dan Tennyson|'R']][[User blog:Dan Tennyson|'A']][[User talk:Dan Tennyson|'I']][[User:Dan Tennyson|'N']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Stan 14|'B']][[w:c:Dan 10|'O']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Random 10|'W']] 14:10, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay! I like the title, but Red is dead, and so is Kcaj the Season 2 Villain. We could use The Warden, the villain from the Jack 10: The Movie. He can control the four elements. Jack has a To'Kustar unlocked in his Playlist already. I'm not listening you're just trying to brainwash me with your evil government conspiracy stuff. 13:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Um, are we both writing the Crossover? I'm not listening you're just trying to brainwash me with your evil government conspiracy stuff. 15:44, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Huge Crossover can Alien 10 participate in my huge crossover i made blog for it.ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 14:29, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Huge Crossover can Alien 10 participate in my huge crossover i made blog for it.ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 14:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) New Villain I made a new villain for Jack 10 & Alien 10: Operation: Eclipse. His name is Moon Shadow, he can control darkness. I'm not listening you're just trying to brainwash me with your evil government conspiracy stuff. 15:35, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Maybe... Yes I did. I'm not listening you're just trying to brainwash me with your evil government conspiracy stuff. 15:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Favor From Newbie Hey, Fusion, my name is Newbie. I think you know what work on the site (if you don't then look at my signature). Anyway, I've seen your work on the Jack 10 and Alien 10 logos... and I'm wondering... if you can make a logo for my show, Ren 10. As you can see from the main page of Ren 10, the original logo... umm... sucks. So I wondering if you can make a new logo for my show. If you can make it, I want it to be like the original Ben 10 logo... except inside of Ben 10, it's... well... Ren 10. If you can make it, please respond. Thank you. If you don't know how to make a cool signature. YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!! 17:09, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! Thanks, well, hopefully, I get it before the Irene flood comes and destroys my house. OK. :) If you don't know how to make a cool signature. YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!! 17:29, August 26, 2011 (UTC) OK... so can you show me the logos? If you don't know how to make a cool signature. YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!! 18:07, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Thanks! Fusion! I really like the logos. I think the one I'll use for my series will be this one... However, can you get rid of the Ultimate Alien part of the logo. Thanks. If you don't know how to make a cool signature. YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!! 18:16, August 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Help The picture has been deleted. As for the blog, the title must be "User blog:YourUserName/BlogTitle". So it would be "User blog:FusionFall123/An Ultimate Crossover". I have renamed it for you. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 20:26, August 26, 2011 (UTC) logo Can you make me a Ben 10: Ultimate Adventures logo? Please. Pumpkinator!! Seeds and blood! 07:17, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Great Legend War Yes you can help.ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 12:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Logo Thanks. It looks really cool. The only problem is that the Adventure part is plural. You don't have to change it, though. I never heard of a series called this before so I am still getting it prepared before I make the page. The alien pages such as Goopmummy and Upchuckguana reveal Ultimate Adventures though it does seem like the series has started because it tells their first appearence. Pumpkinator!! Seeds and blood! 15:59, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ad Read here. All submissions are to be placed on my talk page. Oh! The next issue comes out on September 10th. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 17:29, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Nope. Just send them anytime. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 17:38, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Remember: put new messages at the bottom. If there were more messages than just Turu's, I wouldn't be able to easily tell that you sent the message. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 17:43, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ad Great! But it's on Season 2 already? Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 13:33, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey,Dude I think we should replace * with ( and I'll help change them. ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 14:08, Sep 1, 2011 (UTC) Ribbons Well i first fond a ribbon pic. on google then searched some detective pics. and then i used paint to merge them, that's all. RE: Picture Deleted. Sorry for the late response. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 16:09, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Unnamed Message by FusionWilliam Hey hows a going? Fusionwilliam (Talk - Blog - ) 00:02, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks hows fusion fall? Fusionwilliam (Talk - Blog - ) 13:18, September 8, 2011 (UTC) FSDFKASDASFK ADD ME ON YOUR USERPAGE SFAGASDFHSKDJASFBKFSDFSAH (XD). Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC) P.S: BTFF IS THIS WIKI ACRONYM. NO, ON THE CHAT PART! PUT IT ON TEH CHAT PART! NAO NAO NAO! DSHDSAHUKAFSHJFSADGID Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:57, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Trix Academy u can borrow the trix academy. ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE Re:Secret Project Sure. What kind of project? Crossover? Maybe you can PC me on chat about it. PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 13:03, September 16, 2011 (UTC) logo for A-Nine Hey Fuse wazzup, its Sub. We probably never talked B4 but while I was on chat, I asked some dudes if they can make me a logo for my series, A-Nine but they told me 2 ask u. So anyways......can u plz make me a logo for my series? RE:HELP!!! Ehh, I dunno. Ask Dan. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 12:57, September 17, 2011 (UTC) No. 1. I know. 2. No. Ben 10 RPG wiki is ''Ben 10 Role Playing Wiki. DUH. Aunt Steve! 13:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hey Fuse, its Sub again. Hey thanks 4 the logo, it looks very righetous!SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 17:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Chat You can come back to chat now :) ET |Was |Here!!! 12:24, September 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ad You can submit as many as you want, but I don't recommend submitting the same thing multiple times in a row. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 16:28, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Anyone can make an archive if their talk page gets really full. I usually do it after 200 headings (you can see how many headings there are in the table of contents). It's recommended to archive your talk page because some browsers can't display ''really long pages properly. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 11:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC) That box on your user page that says it's a ghost Can you tell me how to make one? Aunt Steve! 13:06, September 24, 2011 (UTC) .... Can you put a box on my user page? (Not my talk.) Aunt Steve! 13:17, September 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Archive Yeah. Just look at mine. And please use the new messages button so that I don't miss your message. I almost did. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 11:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Chat Go on it. PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 14:48, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: HELP-2 Okay, it's quite simple. And I won't technically call it a secret. All you do is click on "Preview" then it should say like a "#" sign at the title, so it should look like: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreateBlogPage#, then you press "Save". After that, there will be a pop up that tells you to put in your title. After that, you erase every content there and insert the category "Blog posts". Finally, you press save and it should work. If this doesn't work, then please contact wikia. --HA! I am able to do 3 types on writing at once!http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif 22:46, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Secret Project Sure! I'd like more info, let me know when you are available to go on chat so we can talk. There is no Grandpa Max figure, Robbie was meant to resemble a younger grandpa max with a secret alien history. ET |Was |Here!!! 03:27, October 20, 2011 (UTC) : Robbie's history was revealed in the first episode. ET |Was |Here!!! 12:54, October 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Glitch Well, the main datacenter was down, as you may know, so that may have contributed to it. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 16:04, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ReRe:Secret Project Marty is a dog... ET |Was |Here!!! 08:02, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, there is no main villain, there is a different antagonist each season, but we can make up an antagonist if you like, or the Sorcerer can be introduced. ET |Was |Here!!! 08:35, October 21, 2011 (UTC) : It depends on when the crossover will be written, season 1 ends soon and he will not be officially introduced until later seasons. ET |Was |Here!!! 08:47, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Activity Are you still active? Just asking.....o.o Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 08:47, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Of course, school is the thing I HATE IN THE WORLD. Btw, I play FusionFall nao :D Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 12:20, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Actually ...That's possible. And you can use it, if you want. P.S: U STILL PLAY FUSIONFALL?! Just asking, I play it now :P Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:26, October 27, 2011 (UTC) .., So I heard that R**** was dying in your and ET's movie. Deathwing in the beginning, was Alivewing, but a tauren rougue saw him landing. 19:49, October 27, 2011 (UTC) HELP ME HOW DO U DEFEAT 4 SOULO SHELL (That bomb guy) IN ONE MINUTE? THEY REAPPEAR SO LONG AND I NEVER ENCOUNTER THEM ANYMORE AFTER I BEAT 2 OF THEM! HELP! Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 06:59, October 28, 2011 (UTC)